The Masks We Wear
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: Joy. Sadness. Hurt. Love. Terrified. Betrayal. Through all of the emotions that happen in life, Naruko has learned that the one important rule is that no one must know how she truly feels and to survive, one must wear a mask of complete invulnerability. ItaNaru. SasuKar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's Queen back with another story! I know, I know. *pouts* I never promised that I wouldn't write another story before I finished my old ones. Speaking of which, updates for those will be coming out, albeit slowly at first as I get back into the rhythms that I set for each story. I have to go back and see where I was planning on taking each story, so thank you for waiting and please continue to be patient with me. I've toyed with this idea for a while now, seeing as I'm now as hooked on the ItaNaru pairing as I am on the ItaSasu and SasuNaru/NaruSasu pairings. *hopeless sigh* Can you actually blame me though? No? I thought not.**

 **Title: The Masks We Wear**

 **By: Hiei's Queen03**

 **Summary: There's many things that ninja have to do to survive. The biggest one is to carefully mask their emotions but when you've been faking it for so long, it starts to become impossible to find yourself. FemNaruto. ItaNaru SasuKar**

 **oOo**

 **Warnings: This story is an AU but uses elements of the canon (fi that even makes sense). This story contains language, OOCness, and lemons. If you're offended by any of this then turn back now! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! Still here? Okay then.**

 **I wish I owned the very sexy Uchiha Itachi but sadly I don't All characters and places in the Narutovese belong to Kishimoto-sempai *Sighs***

 **oOo**

 **Talking;** Blah

 **Dreams/Flashbacks;** _blah_

 **Inner thoughts: Blah**

 **In Kurama's chamber:** _ **blah**_

 **oOo**

Namikaze Minato screwed his face in concentration; he had to perform this seal perfectly or it might result in the death of his newborn daughter. Smiling as he finished and activated the seal that would conceal his daughter's identity and protect her until she could defend herself, he looked over to the older man who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Sarutobi-san, please keep our Naruko safe. When she's old enough, please tell her about us and how to work the jutsu. Until then, all others must not know who she really is. She will be known as Naruto Uzumaki and will appear as a boy to those around her. And, please let her interact with-" a cough wracked his body as more blood dribbled out of his mouth. Looking back to where the Shinigami was patiently waiting, he held up one finger, indicating that he should wait one more minute. Death nodded and Minato continued. "Kushina made a promised to Uchiha Mikoto that when Naruko became of age that she and their heir, Itachi, were to be engaged to be married, so if she could get to know the family that she's to be entering into, that would be good."

Nodding, the older man spoke. "I understand my friend. I will do all of what you ask of me and watch over Naruko. I think that it might be a good idea to assign Itachi as one of her bodyguards so that she can become more comfortable." Hearing this both Minato and his wife smiled and let their souls be at peace knowing that their child would be taken care of.

 **oOo**

 **I know that this is short but I'm getting back into the swing of things and besides, this is a teaser to see if anyone is interested in this story. If so, I will get started on Chapter two. I think I'll be updating this story as fast as I can. But I promise that I will get to my other stories. Again, thanks to everyone who reached out to me. You guys are the reason I keep going and are my inspiration.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **-Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Queen agian. I didn't expect you guys to take such a liking to The Masks We Wear, but you guys seem to really be into it. So I shall bless you with a second chapter. I'd like to thank Naruita14, C'Riverblade, Missy the Cat, moonlight46, and Guest for taking the time to review this story but also to those who followed and/or favourited this story or are planning to.**

 **To clear up some confusion that I know is eventually going to come up, Naruto (Naruko) is a girl but through a seal that Minato added to the seal that he used to seal Kurama. The seal makes Naruko appear like masculine and can be activated and deactivated via hand seals. That's why everyone refers to her as 'him/he' and Naruto. (Well everyone except those who know the truth.)**

 **oOo**

 **Warnings: This story is an AU but uses elements of the canon (if that even makes sense). This story contains language, OOCness, instances of violence against a child, among other things. If you're offended by any of this, TURN BACK NOW! Seriously, 'cause I will laugh at any bills for trauma before burning them seeing as I told you. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! Still here? Okay then. Here we go.**

 **oOo**

 **I don't own anything in the Narutoverse… Now if you excuse me, I'm going to cry in the corner…**

 **oOo**

 **Talking: Blah**

 **Dreams/Flashbacks:** _ **Blah**_

 **Inner thoughts: Blah**

 **In Kurama's Chaber/Kurama talking:** _ **Blah**_

 **oOo**

The village was bustling with mid-afternoon traffic as people walked to shops getting things that they needed for dinner or other of the villagers however were keeping their eye on a certain three year old in particular, casting her dirty and scornful looks as she walked down the main road into the shopping district, a older raven trailed slightly behind and to the right of her.

The girl was fine to ignore them as she grabbed the raven boy's hand as he guided her into the meat sections of the market area. His mother had sent them to get the ingredients that she needed to prepare dinner later that evening. And Naruko of course wanted to tag along with him. Even though he knew that it would be much faster if went by himself, Itachi could hardly say no to the little blonde that already had his heart. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tugging on his hand.

"'Tachi! Can we get tomatoes for Sasu-nii?" the blonde asked excitedly, looking up at him with a shy smile that all but melted the Uchiha heir. All he could do was nod. "Koko-chan, we can get tomatoes on our way out. First, we have to get the meat that mother needs for dinner. If we have some, I'll even get some dango that we can split. Does that sound good?"

"Yep! Let's go then, 'Tachi!" This made the normally stoic Uchiha heir give a soft smile as the little girl that had all but stolen his heart. As he let Naruko dash to the chicken section in front of them to get what they needed, he let his thoughts roam, though not too far that he couldn't loose track of the little blonde or the people around her, to the first memories he had of her.

oOo

" _Itachi! Can you come into the living room for a moment? I want you to meet someone."_

 _The boy in question did as he was told, a bit curious about who his mother wanted him to meet. After all, it wasn't often that people other than members of the Uchiha clan roamed the district. The raven walked into the room and froze for a moment, looking at the two ANBU that were trying to blend in with the wall near the couch and then to the Third Hokage that was sitting with his mother on the couch. He hoped that no one noticed the nervous look on his face that showed briefly when he entered the room but one look at his father staring at him with furrowed brows dashed that hope immediately and he padded over to the couch next to his mother._

 _As he reached her side he halted as something or rather someone piqued his attention as he peered closer to get a good look at who was in his mother's arms. One look at the tanned child with wisps of blond hair and what seemed to be whisker marks on its cheek. As the child opened its eyes, Itachi couldn't help the way his breath hitched in surprise ad awe at how its azure eyes seemed to sparkle even in the soft light of the living room and idly wondered if the child's other cheek would be whiskered as well._

 _Mikoto laughed softly at her eldest son's reaction before responding, "Isn't she just the cutest? Her name is Naruko. She's Kushina's daughter."_

 _The young raven nodded. "So she's the Fourth Hokage's daughter?" When he received a nod from his mother, he voiced his other question. "But mother, why would she be here?"_

 _At his look of adorable confusion, Mikoto laughed and ruffled his hair. "She's here because I want to introduce you to her. After all, she's to be your wife when she comes of age. Until then, I want her to be apart of this family since she'll one day be married into it and because she has no family of her own anymore. We'll be all that she knows of."_

" _I'm supposed to marry her? But why mother?"_

" _You remember her mother was my best friend and used to come over all the time, right?" At the younger boy's nod, she continued. "Well, she and I made a contract when she was pregnant with Naruko that in order for her to claim her rightful place as the heiress to the Namikaze clan, she would have to at least be engaged to you. That would ensure that no one else would be able to gain access to it in case anything ever happened to either Minato-san or Kushina-chan."_

 _Nodding in understanding, Itachi peered over his mother's shoulder into those mesmerizing blue eyes. "So, I suppose that others won't call her Naruko?"_

 _At this, the Third Hokage, who had up until this point, been silent as to allow the Uchiha matriarch explain things to her son, cleared his throat. "You are correct, young one. It would be a danger to young Naruko if anyone knew that she was the daughter of the Fourth, so he placed another jutsu on top of the one that contains the Kyuubi. This seals allows her to appear as a young boy, as to protect her from those who would commit misdeeds on a female Jinchuuriki. When in public, you shall address her as Uzumaki Naruto, or by nickname if you would prefer that instead."_

 _This brought a small smile to the Uchiha heir's face. He knew the perfect nickname for her. "I'll call her Koko-chan for short. People won't really think too much about it and will think that it's just a silly pet name."_

" _That sounds like a pretty nickname for a pretty girl," Mikoto squealed, smiling gleefully and silently thanking Kushina. At this, Itachi inward groaned. He had often heard his mother wishing that she had a daughter to dote on and buy pretty dresses and other such clothes._

oOo

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts by someone yelling. Looking to his right, he frowned as he saw one of the people shopping yelling at the blonde who was trying her best not to cry.

"Why are you in here. No matter what the Third says, your _kind_ will never be welcomed in this village."

The little girl was about to say something insulting to the woman, but Itachi intervened. "Koko-chan, did you get the right meat?" Both females looked at the raven, the older woman with a look of bewilderment on her face and Naruko with a look of pride as she bounded up to her 'Tachi-chan and presented him with two packages of chicken. "It's heavy, 'Tachi." Nodding, the elder scooped the packages into the basket and grabbed her hand, ignoring the woman that was still staring at him and led the Namikaze heiress over to retrieve the remaining packages, before swinging by the produce section to get three ripe tomatoes before he paid for the groceries. As they walked back towards the Uchiha district, Itachi smiled softly as Naruto interlocked her smaller fingers into his free hand. It wasn't until they were at the main house that the young blonde said anything.

Dashing ahead into the main house, the young blonde took off her shoes and traded them for the comfy blue slippers her Anata had gotten her. "Anata?"

Itachi, who had headed into the kitchen after taking off his shoes, turned around to see a pouting blonde in the doorway. Both of his parents looked up at the voice and was wondering what was wrong.

"We forgot to get dango. You owe me!"

oOo

 **I've had such a hectic schedule but I have found some time to gift you guys with another chapter of The Masks We Wear. I hope you guys enjoy it and please REVIEW. I will hopefully be able to give you a definite update schedule soon. And for those who are wondering when I'm going to get around to my other unfinished stories, I'm working on those as well, so never fear. See you guys next chapter.**

 **Ja ne**

 **-Queen**


End file.
